House full of Callaghans
by sloop3000
Summary: Just what i thought would happen if all Jules' family and Steve and Team one were all in the same house for a week. drabble
1. the Little one

"Come on J, we need to leave now if we're going to get to your dad's house in time." Said Steve, Juliana Callaghan's boyfriend.

"Coming Bud, I just gotta get my taser and then we can hit the road." She yelled from her closet.

Jules and Steve were going down to her dad's house in Alberta for two weeks. The first week it was just going to be them, her dad and her brothers, and then the second week Team One was coming down for a training session, and they are all going to stay in the same house. This was going to be interesting.

"May I ask why in the world you are bringing your taser?" Said Steve as he crept up behind her and grabbed her, causing her to giggle.

"Cause you never know what kind of nut bars we will be meeting on a 32 hour drive, and besides, we are going to need something to wake us up when we're driving."

"That's what coffee is for. Now come on, we need to get going." The two of them threw their luggage in the trunk of Jules' jeep, and went straight to Timmy's, got their regulars, and started for Alberta.

"I need to ask you something." Steve said, taking his eyes off the road for a second, to look at his tiny little girlfriend.

"Um, okay." Jules wondered what it could be about; Steve never said that unless it was really important. But she relaxed as she saw a smile creep onto Steve's face.

"The other day, when I called you at the end of your shift,"

"Yeah." Jules said, now remembering that embarrassing conversation with her team.

"Ed answered your phone, and, well, please. Please! Never let him answer your phone again! He asked me if I was being responsible, and taking care of you. He said that if I ever tried anything, he and the rest of your team would kick my but! Unfortunately he was on speaker and all of my friends heard, and they are still cracking jokes about it!" Said Steve, still turning slightly red at the thought.

"You think it was embarrassing for you? My whole team was there and then they called me their little girl, and that they would make sure that I was safe. What does that even mean?" Jules tried to calm herself down, she hated it when her team thought of her as the "Little One".

"hahaha, don't worry about them J, They just want to protect you, they don't like the thought of losing one of their own. Especially their little one." Steve smiled as Jules lightly slapped him on his chest.

"Well, the LITTLE ONE is going to get some sleep, I'll drive when I wake up." And with that Jules rolled over in her chair, and let sleep find her.


	2. I hate him and he hates me!

******A/N, so there is no jam in this, but Sam and Jules are on good terms******

"Steve, I'll drive for a while." Jules said as she and Steve got back in the car from their little pit stop.

"You sure? You look pretty tir-'' Steve was cut off by a huge bang. He and Jules jumped five feet. "What was that?"

"I have no clue; let's not stick around to find out." Just as Jules and Steve went to get back into the car, they were stopped.

"Police! Police! Do not move!" Jules and Steve were pushed and trampled to the ground.

"What's going on officer?" Jules asked, going completely into SRU mode.

"You two just keep quiet until we figure this out." A stern voice answered back.

"Sir, I'm SRU, Team One, tell me what's going on."

The officer looked down at her and laughed quietly to himself, but just loud enough that Jules managed to hear. "Let's see a badge then 'officer'."

"It's in my car, let me get." The officer uncuffed Jules, and she reached into her jeep, pulled out her purse and got her badge. "Here you go." She said with a lot of hostility in her voice.

The officer took her badge and looked at it, immediately turning bright red. "Um, a, sorry about that constable Callaghan. It's just that, um, well, you're real small, and, a, um."

Jules sighed; she would always be the little one. "Sir, please tell us what's going on, and if there is nothing we can do, then we would like to be on our way."

"Well, it was just a robbery, nothing for SRU."

"What was that bang?" Asked Steve.

"Oh, that was the sound of that car running in to that tree over there," He pointed to a car and tree about a half mile down the road.

"Oh my god, is anyone hurt?"

"Nope, everyone is fine, you two can be on your way. Have a good night." Jules and Steve waved and finally got back in the jeep.

"Well, so much for a five minute break." Jules and Steve laughed together, then Jules turned on the car, and once again, they were on their way.

"How much longer?" Jules asked, getting anxious.

"J, you know, sometimes, you're like taking care of a child, that's why I love you." Steve smiled as he looked at Jules. She laughed.

"That's what my dad told me when I told him that I was moving back to Toronto to be a cop. He said 'Juliana, you can barley take care of yourself, you're still a kid!'"

"Are you nervous about seeing him?" Steve didn't want Jules to be worried about seeing her own father, he knew that her mom wasn't around, so he wanted them to be as close as possible.

"No, I'm not worried or anything. I got over that when I was shot. Boy my dad was not happy." Jules stopped; she was lost in her thoughts.

"Well okay, I remember that day. I was back in the Hat for vacation, actually I was at Timmy's with a few of my old friends and your brother Jacob. Jacob got a phone call and said it was about you and that the family had to go to Toronto right away. Scared the heck out of him, and me! You know I had a crush on you in grades 10 and 11 right?"

"What? Why not grade 12?" She laughed. "I'm joking, really, I had no idea, I liked you in grade 10, but then you got a girlfriend, so I guess I just didn't bother."

There was a bit of an awkward silence.

"Well, let's not worry about the past, because we are together now and 10 minutes away from your dad's house." Steve finished that conversation.

"Yep, 10 minutes away from endless teasing." Jules said after a while.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"No matter where I am, I cannot escape the teasing that comes from either my brothers or the team. Collin is by far the worst." Steve couldn't help but chuckle to him himself.

"Well, I'll stand up for you. Now, tell me about your brothers."

"What do you mean? You already know them."

"No, I know Jacob, I've met them a few times, but not well enough to know them."

"Ok, so Robbie is the oldest, He has a kid, Aiden, who is seven years old, and he is married to Kate, but she won't be there. She is on a business trip in B.C. and then there is Mat, well, there is not that much to say about him, not married, no kids, works as a mechanic. Collin is next, I hate him, and he hates me. He is the worst for making fun of me, he will find whatever he can. But the weird thing is that he's not mean to other people."

"He just likes to pick on his little sister." Steve said, giving Jules a reassuring pat on the head. "And I thought that they all picked on you."

"Oh they do, except Collin is the worst. Anyways then there is Jacob, only four years older than me, but he is a real nice person, he's still studying to be a doctor."

"Yeah, I like Jacob. What number is the house?"

"456." Steve yanked the breaks into a stop right in front of an old Victorian style house.

"This is it?" Steve asked in amazement, he had never been here before, but was shocked to see the miles of land that surrounded the house, not to mention the huge lake in the back.

"Yep, this is it."

****A/N Hope you guys liked it. I don't really have any huge ideas for it yet, so leave me some reviews with your opinions*****


	3. Give it a rest

Disclaimer: I own nothing

****A/N Just so nobody is confused, Steve calls Jules "J". *****

Steve pulled the jeep into the Callaghan family's front yard.

"Oh my."

"What's wrong?" Steve asked. This was all Jules had been talking about for the past month. He had no idea why Jules was suddenly nervous.

"I can hear my brothers already." Just as she said that all four of her brother came running out of the house. Following behind them was her dad, Jack Callaghan.

"Hey guys." She said as she stepped out of her jeep. She barley had the words out of her mouth before they had grabbed her in a huge hug, so big that she could barely breathe.

"Easy guys, I want her around in the future." Steve said, knowing that there was no way they would hurt her. They may pick on her but they love her.

"Hey Steve!" Jacob said, escaping from the bear hug.

"Hey Jacob, how have you been?" Steve got their luggage out of the jeep.

"Good, good. Here, let me help you with that." Jacob took his sisters luggage.

"Thanks man."

"Hello Juliana." Jack said as he approached them. He gave his daughter a hug. He nodded at Steve. He still wasn't totally sure about him even though he knew Steve's parents his whole life.

"Hey dad, I've missed you." Jules said it even though she knew her dad would hardly respond back. He wasn't very good at talking about the whole feelings thing, especially with his daughter.

"Yeah, yeah, come on, we'll get your stuff in the house." Jules smiled to herself, her dad hadn't changed a bit from the time she was born. "It seems like you haven't been here in forever."

"It's only been a few months dad, remember? At Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah, I remember. But still, it feels like a while." No one said anything for a while.

"Whoa! Awkward silence!" Collin screamed as he came though the front doors. Causing everyone to jump.

"It wasn't awkward until you said that." Jules said.

"Glad to see it's the same bitchy Juliana." Collin snapped back.

"Shut up you tool"

"Guys, really? Already you two are going to start this? Juliana, you're on the SRU, and you're fighting with your older brother? You should know better."

"But dad, _older_ is the key word in that sentence, _he_ should know better." Jules complained back.

"Yes, but we all know that he doesn't, so don't argue with me young lady." It was just like they were all kids again.

That's when Jacob and Steve walked in. "I feel like I walked in on an intense moment." Steve whispered to Jules.

"Oh no, just Collin being a-"

"Juliana, give it a rest, show Steve around." Jack interrupted her even though she was talking to only Steve.

"Come on bud, I'll give you a tour."

Steve laughed. He really didn't know that Jules and Collin were that bad. It was a whole new side of Jules that he was seeing.

"Kitchen," She showed him a huge kitchen

"Wow, you could fit three of my bathrooms from home in here."

"Hahahaha, yeah, it's pretty big." They walked out into a hallway. "This is the t.v room, and the bathroom is on the right. Let's go upstairs."

"No boys upstairs!" Her dad shouted from the kitchen, knowing full well that she would not listen to him.

"Collin's room, Jacob's room, Matt and Robbie's room, dad's room and my room." She pointed to each door as she said each name.

"I'm excited to see your room!" Steve said, seeing as the door was shut.

"Well, just remember it's been like this since I was like 12, so-''She stopped talking as Steve pushed past her to open the door.

"Wow." Was all Steve could say.

"That bad?"

"Not really, I expected worse." Steve pulled Jules into a hug; he actually liked the thought of a little 12 year old Jules sleeping in the huge double bed, and with the pink and purple walls surrounding her. Don't forget the lacy curtains. "It's cute J."

"Yeah, but nothing like me."

"So how come you never changed it if you didn't like it?"

"When I was nine, me and my mom painted it, just a few months before she died." The last few words were a whisper.

"I'm sorry honey; I shouldn't have asked you that." Steve kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay, you didn't know." She smiled as she looked up at him, into his eyes. She always got lost in those big brown eyes…..

"Juliana!"

Steve and Jules jumped. "What Matt?" She yelled back down the stairs. She was mad at Matt for ruining their moment.

"Come down stairs, we're putting family movies on."

"Yah! Let's go, now I am going to get to see a 12 year old J." Steve smiled down at his Jules. He always thought that he was so lucky.


	4. home videos

Disclaimer: I still own nothing

Steve dragged Jules downstairs. She knew that this was going to end with her being humiliated to no end.

"Good thing you guys came down, we're watching Jules babies tapes first." Right then and there Jules thanked the Lord that her team was not there.

"Hey, a baby J, this is even better then a 12 year one." Steve smiled at Jules; he knew she would not like this.

"Yeah, absolutely wonderful."

_(In the video, at the hospital)_

"_Boys, come look at your new baby sister." _Jules gulped, it was her mom.

"We can go for a walk or something." Steve whispered to Jules, he knew she was uncomfortable with this.

"No, I'm okay." She didn't want her brothers and dad to know that she couldn't watch the image of her mom.

"_She's ugly mommy." _Of course it was Collin who said that.

"Look at that, he was mean to me from day one."

"No, I was stating the facts, and just so you know, not much has changed since then." Collin said.

Steve hugged Jules tighter. She said that Collin's remarks didn't bother her, but there was no way that they couldn't, and Steve knew that. He saw that tiny glint of hurt in her eyes every time he would say something to her.

"Shhhhh!" that noise came from all over the room.

"_Collin, that's not nice. She is the most beautiful and precious human that I have ever laid eyes on."_

"_I agree to that." Said her dad._

"_Yeah, she's kinda cute." Jacob and Matt nodded their heads, agreeing to what Robbie said._

"_Collin, where are you going?" Collin went to the other side of the room and sat down in the corner._

"_Hupmnf." Collin made a weird sighing sound. _

"_Come sit on mommy's lap."_ After 20 minutes, the scene changed, and they were in the kitchen, in the same house that they were all in right now. Mom was holding Jules.

"_Oh, Juliana, you're so beautiful. I can't wait until you grow up, I'll teach you how to cook, and how to swim and skate. You'll be the most wonderful person in the world."_

Jules got up and left the room.


	5. their little hideout

Disclaimer: I wish I own all of them, but I own none of them.

"_Oh, Juliana, you're so beautiful. I can't wait until you grow up, I'll teach you how to cook, and how to swim and skate. You'll be the most wonderful person in the world."_

Jules got up and left the room.

"What's her problem?" Collin asked. Steve got up and started to go after her when her dad said "Give her some time, her mom was always a touchy subject for her."

Steve sat back down. _She doesn't need time, she needs me._ Steve thought to himself.

"So, Steve,"

_Oh great_. He looked up to see all the Callaghan men staring at him. "Sir,"

"Look at that, he called me Sir. You know you were raised good when you call your elder _sir._" Steve smiled and looked down at his hands. He and Jules were serious but he didn't think that he was ready for the talk from her dad and brothers. He was really dreading the one that would come from her team…

"Steve! Come here" Jules called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Guess she's better." Said Matt. "Jacob, want to go shoot at the tree out back?"

"Excuse me." Steve said as he got up and left.

"Well, he's a real gentleman that's for sure." Jack said to Robbie.

"Yeah, I think he's good for Julianna, she needs someone in her life, someone who is always there for her. We can't do that because we're in Alberta and she's in Toronto. I'm happy for her."

Mean while, Steve had found Jules at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey babe"

"Hey Steve, I thought I would spare you from that little chat for now." Jules smiled as she wrapped her arms around Steve. Steve smiled back at her.

"Well thank you so much. I was actually wishing for a black hole to open up in the floor so that I could fall in."

"I don't think I'd like it very much if you fell in a black hole." She said, and she leaned down to kiss him.  
"Ewwwwww!" Jacob and Matt screamed as they ran out the front door with their hunting guns.

"Where are they going?" Jules wondered out loud.

"They mentioned something about shooting a tree."

"Oh, want to go for that walk now?"

"Sure." They got on their shoes and left the house.

"I want to show you some place special, me and my mom used to go all the time." Jules took his hand, and she took the lead.

"Are you sure J? I mean, you don't have to."

"I know, but I want to. I want it to be our special place." Steve smiled the biggest smile in his life. It meant so much to him that she wanted to share that sacred place with him.

They walked for 15 minutes on a trail in the woods, until finally they came to a little clearing.

"This is beautiful J."

"This is not the place Steve." Jules laughed and continued walking. They walked to the other end of the clearing and through another path. This one was only two minutes.

"Here we are." Jules said. Steve gasped as they came to a little cliff that over looked the ocean. There were birds singing sweet songs, the tall oak trees swayed with the warm wind, and you could almost taste the wild flowers that grew all round them.

"Pretty amazing, isn't it?" Jules hugged one of Steve's big arms.

"It's incredible J, really, it's so beautiful." The two of them stood in silence for a good 20 minutes.

"We should probably be getting back." Jules suggested. "It's getting late."

"Okay." Steve wanted to stay there, holding his Jules forever, but he knew that was impossible. Reluctantly, they left their little hideout and went back to the house for dinner.

****A/N sorry that was really short, but my key board is messed up and It is taking me forever to type one word. Anyways, Please review!***


	6. old friends

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Is someone staying over dad?" Jules asked when she saw the pull out couch pulled out and made with fresh blankets.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well, the couch is all done out, so I thought, maybe, someone was-"Jules trailed off as she realized why the couch was like it was. "Never mind." Jack chuckled to himself. He thought that the fact that Jules thought that her and Steve were staying in the same room was hilarious.

Jules and Steve walked out of the room. "I don't get it J."

"Um, well, that couch is for you." Jules wasn't sure what his reaction was going to be.

"For me?" He asked, as if to make sure that's what she said.

"Yes, for you. Sorry Steve. I don't think that anyone realizes how serious we are." Jules said frowning.

"Well, I guess they'll figure it out soon enough." Jules looked at him questioningly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Steve looked down at Jules to answer, but they were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell and heavy banging on the door. "What the?"

"Hey Jules, Steve! The door's for you!" Collin called from the front door. Jules really hopped that it wasn't team one coming early. She loved her team like family but right now she just wanted some time with her blood related family and Steve.

"Coming!'' She called to Steve. "Who on earth could that be?"

"I think I have an idea." Steve and Jules walked to the front door.

"Joey! Mitch! How are you guys?" Jules couldn't believe her eyes. Jules, Steve, Joey, Mitch and Jen (Jules and Jen have been friends all their lives) were all best friends since grade two. They did everything together. She couldn't believe it was them. They had all lost touch when they went to university (except Jules and Jen)

"Hey J!" They invited themselves in and grabbed Steve and Jules into a hug. "We're good. How ya been?"

"Good! I can't believe this! Steve, did you know?"

"Maybe." He smiled and hugged her.

"Oh hold up! Oh Damn! You guys together?" Joey was always trying to be gangster.

"Yeah, for while man." Steve answered.

"Congrats!" Mitch was always the most mature out of all of them. Jules, Jen and Joey were the party animals, and Steve and Mitch were the more composed. Don't get me wrong, they loved to party, but they were always the ride home, let's say.

"All we need is Jen." Jules said, wishing her best friend was there. Just then the door bell rang. "No way." She opened the door and her best friend leaped on to her. They screamed like two teenage girls. "This is awesome! So are we going out tonight?"

"Hell yeah!" Joey screamed.

"Come on Jen, we'll go get ready." They ran upstairs to Jules room, and almost immediately the music started coming from her room.

********************* 1 hour later*********************

"Ready boys?" Jen asked as she and Jules walked down the stairs.


	7. Old Slabackers

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Songs- The time by the Black Eyed Peas and Two is better than one by Taylor Swift and Boys like Girls

"Wheeee!" Joey screamed.

"Grow up Joey." Jules stated.

"Where you guys going?" Jacob asked. He knew that he was older then all of them but he still wanted to be included.

"We are going out. Would you like to come?" Jules asked. She really didn't mind her brother coming along. It didn't change how she acted when he was around.

"Where exactly is 'out'"? Jacob didn't want to end up in a club full of young sweating people. He had never really been one for partying. Now, to think of it, none of the Callaghan boys really liked to party. Jack always wondered where Jules got her craziness from. He guessed that, that was what her mom was like when she was Jules' age.

"Don't worry, we're not going anywhere too bad. Tonight anyways." Jen said, causing the whole group to laugh.

"Um, think I'll pass. If you five are anything like you were ten years ago, I don't think that I want to come. But thanks for the offer."

"Where are they going?" Asked Jack. _Great. _Thought Jules. _There go our plans._

"We're going out dad." Jules answered flatly

"Out where?"

"Dad." No one said anything. Jules sighed and gave in. "Probably to bar or something, we won't be too late." _At least no later than 5 am._

"Alright, but you guys need a ride home, and-''

"Dad, we're not 18 anymore. I'm on the SRU I think I know a little something about drinking responsibly."

"Alright, well, have a good time then."

"See you later. ***Pause**** Oh yeah, don't wait up!" Jules called just as the front door shut.

"God, I can't believe he still does that." Jules told her friends once they were safely in the taxi.

"I know bud, he just wants to look out for his girl." Steve kissed the top of her head.

"Get a room!"

"Once again Joey! Grow up!" Jules said back to Joey.

"Where to?" The taxi driver asked the group.

"Um, where do we want to go?" Mitch asked.

"Let's go to the old Hoe down place." Jen suggested.

"Oh you mean Old Salbackers?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds good to me." Jules said as the taxi took off in the right direction.

********at Old Salbackers********

"Wow, I haven't been here in forever. Hey, look! It's karaoke night!" Said Mitch.

"Jen, come on! We'll do a duet!" Joey said to Jen.

"Keep dreaming boy."

"No, you should Jen!" Jules said, siding with Joey.

"Only if you and Steve do one."

"No way Jen!"

"Come on J! We'll do it Jen! But you guys have to go first." Steve spoke up.

"Steve!" Jules lightly punched him on the arm.

"Come on bud. You're an awesome singer. I've heard you a thousand times." Steve encouraged her.

"Fine."

"Whoa, that was weird. You actually just convinced Jules to do something! Not so stubborn anymore Jules?" Said Joey

"No, she's still stubborn. It's just for me. I can get her to agree to things just like that." Steve said smiling at the petit figure sitting next to him.

"That's the power of love." Jen said. She was so happy for her best friend. When they were growing up, everyone knew that eventually the two of them would be together. Well, everyone except for Steve and Jules of Corse.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! All you party goers! Who's next for karaoke?" The D.J screamed over the microphone.

Joey and Jen ran up to the stage.

"Alright! Looks like we got ourselves some takers!" Shouted the D.J

The music started and Jen and Joey screamed out the words. Neither one of them could really sing that well…

"I had the time of my life!" Sang Jen

"And I've never felt this way before." Joey added to the last phrase.

Everyone in the crowd cheered them on as they sang their hearts out. Jules and Steve especially. But eventually the song ended and Joey and Jen came back down to where Jules, Steve and Mitch were sitting.

"You guys were wonderful, you really were." Said Mitch sarcastically.

"Well whatever, it's Jules and Steve's turn." Jen said.

"No it's not. I really don't want to guys."

"Hey Juliana." Steve gently pulled Jules' chin so that she was looking at him. "You'll be great. We all know that you can sing, and you have nothing to worry about. Besides, I'll be up there with you."

Jules sighed. "Fine." _Why can he do that to me?_ She thought to herself.

Together, the two of them walked up to the stage. "We got two more takers!" Said the D.J. Jules and Steve took the microphones and the music started.

_Oh crap! Why am I doing this? Everyone is staring at us._ Jules was panicking on the inside, but on the outside she looked calm and collected.

_She looks so calm. That's not like her. I can't believe I even got her up here!_ Steve thought to himself.

_I remember what you wore on the first day_ Steve started singing.

"I didn't know that Steve could sing." Jen whispered to Mitch and Joey.

"Yeah, he's really good." Mitch whispered back.

_You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing_

So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one

__Jules took a deep breath. It was her turn to start singing.

_I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing_

That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"  
Maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking  
I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure it out  
When all is said and done  
Two is better than one  
Two is better than one

Just as they ended the last phrase together, the whole crowd burst out cheering and clapping. They loved Jules and Steve. Steve took the microphone away from his mouth he whispered to Jules "I love you J."

Jules returned his thoughts by kissing him in front of everybody.


	8. Braden McDonald

Disclaimer: Still owning nothing.

Jules and Steve walked back down to their little table where their friends were sitting. "That was amazing guys!" Mitch told them in all seriousness.

"You guys were really good. Steve, I didn't know you could sing." Jen said as she hugged her best friend.

"Thanks guys, it was fun." Steve said.

"Yeah, it wasn't so bad." Jules could not believe what she had just done.

"Hey, look! Isn't that Braden McDonald on stage?" Joey asked. Braden was an old friend of theirs.

"Oh my god. It is!" Mitch never thought that he would see Barden again; after all, he was always in trouble with the law.

He started to sing.

"I've heard better." Joey said. "Hey I like this song." He was singing _Jessie's girl_.

"Yeah, it has a good beat." Jen agreed.

It was then that the music stopped. "Alright I'm gonna change the words up a bit. I hope no one minds." Braden said. The music started again. "_I wish that I had Stevie's girl, yeah, I wish that I had Stevie's girl. Where can I find a woman like that?"_

Jen's, Mitch's, Joey's, Steve's and Jules' mouths all dropped to the ground. They could do nothing but watch as Braden sang to Jules, pointed at Jules and caused the whole bar to stare at Jules. It was then that Joey got out his phone and videotaped the whole thing.

"Oh my god." Steve was the first one to speak. But no one else said anything. Even though no one thought it was possible, Jules chin dropped even further down as other men got up on the stage and started to sing with him. Jules proceeded to say a word that a lady should never say.

The song finally ended after what seemed like a life time. To make everything even worse than it already was, Braden started to come over to Jules' table.

"Are you kidding me?" Asked Steve as Braden stood on the other side of Jules. "Man. That was not cool."

"I didn't mean for it to be a joke. Juliana," He said, turning to face her. "I've wanted to be with you since grade two. Will you marry me?" He asked as he got down on one knee. Jules couldn't speak.

"I think you better get out of here Braden." Steve said to him.

Braden's eyes flashed in anger. He stood up and punched Steve as hard as he could in the face. From there, everything happened so fast. Jules grabbed Braden and threw him into the ground. Braden didn't like that, so he chucked a beer bottle into the crowd, causing the whole place to erupt! Food was being thrown, drinks were being spilled, and more than a few fists fight broke out.

"We gotta get out of here." Said Mitch. The other four agreed and they ran to the closest exit possible. Once safely out of the club, Jules turned to Steve.  
"Oh baby, are you okay?" She ever so gently brushed the spot where he had been hit, with her fingers.

"Yeah, I'm fine; I might have a black eye though. But are _you_ okay?"

"Of Corse I'm okay." She said.

"Do you guys want to go home?" Asked Mitch.

"What time is it?" Asked Jen.

Mitch checked his watch. "It's 12:52."

"How about we walk home?" Suggested Joey. And that's exactly what they did.

When they got home, everyone except Collin was in the T.V room, still wide awake.

"Juliana, I thought you said you wouldn't be late. It's 1:30 in the morning!" Jack said, not yelling, but talking louder than normal.

"Yeah, but I said you didn't have to wait up for us." She reminded him.

Jack sighed. He knew that he was not going to win this argument, so he said "Good night." And went to bed. Robbie followed him.

Jacob was the first to notice Steve's face. He looked at the five of them. Jules was about to explain, but she was cut off when Jacob said "I don't want to know." He then, went upstairs.

The five of them were left standing in the middle of the room.

"Slumber party!" Joey whisper- yelled.

Jules got all kinds of bedding and some scary movies, and by 5:30 am, all of them were fast asleep in one big pile of bedding and people.

*****A/N Please Review!********


	9. leaving

********A/N sorry I haven't updated it sooo long. I've been so busy***********

"Well, I don't know how many times I have seen that sight." Jack said to himself as he peeked his head around the corner of the wall that leads to the T.V room. He was looking at five mid-twenties people, all lying on the ground, fast asleep and sprawled in every which way. He looked for his youngest child in the mess of people and blankets. "Juliana." He said as he shook her slightly.

Jules opened her eyes almost immediately. "Morning dad." She said; her voice full of sleep.

"You guys should get up soon; it's already 10:00. And it's supposed to rain in the afternoon. You better hurry up if you wanted to use the 4-wheelers."

"Okay, thanks dad." Jack left the room. He didn't want to be anywhere near Joey when he woke up. Joey is not a morning person. "You guys, wake up." Jules moaned. No one moved except for Steve.

Six hours later, Joey and Mitch were saying good bye, as they had to go back home for work the next day. Jen planned on staying at the Callaghan's for a while. She really wanted to meet Jules' team.

"See you guys later, come back before we leave." They took turns hugging Jules and Jen and then they were off.

"Well, I'm going to the store, anyone want to come?" When no one said anything, Jen left, leaving Jules and Steve standing by themselves.

The next few days went by rather quickly. Steve managed to escape the ever-so-dreading-chat with the Callaghan men and Jules got in some quality time with her family.

As Jules lay in her bed, awaiting morning, she thought about how this vacation was everything that she had wanted, plus more. But the first week had ended, and it was the last night without the team. All of Jules' brothers and Steve were excited for the arrival of them but Jules was rather worried about the sheer embarrassment that she was doomed to face. She had made a mental note to hide all of her baby pictures.

Her mind drifted to the intense training that she and her team were to endure for the next two days. All leading up to the national SRU training competition. Out of all the teams that competed in it, Team one always took home the first place trophy. They all had their strengths and Greg would always place each team member in the category where they would do best.

Jules thought about what categories she would be in. She decided that it would probably be snipering with Sam and Ed, and rappelling with Spike. She hoped to death that she would not be chosen for the "all" category. The "all" category was _everything_. From hand-to-hand combat, to talking down an armed subject to disassembling a bomb. It had everything. Jules was always worried that she would be drawn for this. (The team Sergeants don't get to pick who does this. It's completely random.) She really didn't want to have to take down a man twice her size.

Jules sighed. She decided to get some sleep. She would deal with the competition when it came. With that thought in her mind, she rolled over and tried to let sleep find her.

******A/N so this chapter kind of sucks, but I'm trying to get back into the flashpoint mood. Not seeing any new episodes is driving me crazy! Please review! I need some encouragement! ***********


	10. Team One

*******A/N I'd like to say thanks to all of those who reviewed, you all made my day especially thanks to FlashpointAddict who gave me a great idea! Hope you enjoy *********

It was early morning, like before-sunrise-early, and Jules couldn't sleep. She guessed it was because she had too much on her mind, what with the competition and the team coming. She decided that it was best to get up and start the day early.

After having a steaming hot shower that turned her skin red, Jules went down stairs to find Steve asleep on the couch. She decided it was best not to wake him, no matter how much she wanted to….

Jules left the T.V room and headed for the kitchen. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she heard her stomach grumbling. She decided to make herself some breakfast. She looked through the cupboards, searching for some sweet cereal that she knew she wouldn't find.

She jumped when she heard someone behind her.

"Morning Jules."

"Morning Robbie, you scared me."

"Sorry little sis. You're up kind of early."

"Yeah, when you're out saving Toronto all hours of the night, I guess you kind of get used to it." Jules smiled as she remembered all those early morning Coffee runs for her and the team.

"Well, I guess you would. Team's coming today." It wasn't a question. It was more of a statement, which Jules didn't understand. Had Robbie thought that she forgot?

"Yeah, I know."

"Oh, thought you might have forgotten."

"Why?"

"Um, I don't know."

"Yeah you do. Why would I have forgotten?"

"Well, it's just, I don't know." Robbie fumbled for his words. "I guess you haven't been yourself lately."

"What do you mean?" Jules hadn't realized that she had been different.

"Well, you look, just so in love."

Jules chuckled a bit. "I suppose I am." If Jules had to have this conversation with anyone else in her family, she was sure she would have run away and hid. But because it was Robbie, she was quite comfortable.

"Just be careful, that's all."

"Aw, that's so sweet Robbie, looking out for your baby sis, just like always. But remember, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." Jules smiled up at her big brother.

"I know you can. I love ya kid."

"Love you too." Robbie pulled her into a hug. After a few seconds they let go.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk." Jules decided.

"Alright, I'll see you tonight; I have to go to work."

"I thought you had this week off?"

"I do. Starting tomorrow."

"Okay, talk to you later." And with that the oldest and youngest Callaghan kids headed out for the day.

It was around 7:30 when Steve woke up to find a note that was left by Jules.

**Steve, it's around 6:45 and I went for a walk. I won't be too long.  
See you when I get back, Love Jules.**

Steve sighed. He wished she would have woken him up so that he could have gone with her. He got up and walked up the stairs through Jules' bedroom and into her bathroom to get ready for the day.

His morning routine was pretty much the same as Jules, hot shower, and then down stairs to the kitchen for some breakfast. He grabbed a banana and was about to go down to the lake when he noticed a car, actually it was more like a tank, coming down the drive way. _Great_. Steve thought to himself. He knew the team fairly well, but not well enough to invite them into a house that wasn't even his. _Better go find Jacob._

Steve turned on his heels and went up the stairs to Jacob's room. He wasn't in there. Steve decided to check the basement. _Bingo!_ He thought as he saw Jacob sitting at the computer.

"Um, Jacob, the teams here."

Jacob spun around on the spinney chair and faced Steve.

"And Jules isn't here?" Steve shook his head no. "Awkward."

"Yeah, I know."

"I'll go find dad, he knows the sergeant."

The two men headed upstairs and were surprised to see all of team one standing in the front porch with Jack and Collin and Matt.

No one knew what to say so they decided to stand there. Just stand and stand and stand. It felt like they had been there for a good 20 minutes, but in reality in had been just a few seconds.

It was then and there that every man in the Callaghan house wished that their team mate/girlfriend/sister/daughter would walk into the house.

*****A/N Thanks for reading! Please review! ***********


End file.
